


Five Minutes

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Epilepsy, Gen, Hurt Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce has a seizure and Tony knows exactly what to do.





	Five Minutes

Bruce hit the floor and Tony felt his heart stop. He sensed, but didn't see or hear, the other students shouting at each other, the phones filming the fall, or the few students that rushed forward to help. Tony's heart pound, but he instead checked the time.    
  
_ 1:38 _ .    
  
He took in a deep breath and stepped forward.    
"Hey." His voice sounded so much stronger than his insides felt. "Move these desks and chairs away from him, otherwise he'll hurt himself."    
People blinked at him.    
"I said move this shit!"    
A couple upperclassmen shook out of their shock and began clearing the area.    
Tony pulled Bruce's head into his lap, trying to prevent any further injury.    
  
_ 1:39 _ .    
  
"I'm calling an ambulance," some junior announced.    
"No," Tony shook his head. "Call the nurse. You only need to call for EMTs after it's been five minutes. These only last for three most times."   
He glanced at the blonde. "Call the nurse."   
The boy nodded firmly and walked over to the abandoned teacher's desk. She had left to make copies just before this had all started.    
  
_ 1:40 _ .    
  
"Put away your phones. You wouldn't want a video of yourself like this."   
Bruce's limbs jerked.    
  
_ 1:41 _ .    
  
"Is he going to choke?" A senior girl asks, perched on one of the moved desks.    
"On what?" Tony asked, glancing at the clock anxiously.    
"His tongue." There were some murmurs of agreed curiosity.   
"No. You can't actually do that."   
"But I heard-"   
"It's a myth. Not real. Look-"    
He felt Bruce collapse under him and his body felt like jelly.    
  
_ 1:42 _ .    
  
The nurse, Mr. Coulson, threw open the classroom doors.    
"Time?" he demanded.    
"Four minutes," Tony answered quickly, running his hands up and down Bruce's arms. The rugged teen started to shift around, his hands grabbing at Tony.    
"It stopped thirty seconds before you got here."   
"Alright, let's get him back to the sickbay."   
"Tony?" Bruce asked softly.    
"Hey, Bruce," Tony smiled down. "Let's get you somewhere comfortable, alright?"   
"Okay."   
  
_ 8:06 _ .    
  
"He needs someone down here with him!"    
"I will be with Mr. Banner all night."   
"But you don't get him. He always has nightmares after them, he'll freak out if I'm not down here."   
"Mr. Stark, I am perfectly capable of handling nightmares."   
"Not Bruce's." Tony eyes turned dark as he looked over at the lone sleeping figure.    
Coulson sighed, "Students are not allowed to stay in the sick bay without being injured or sick. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but it's the rules."   
Tony grumbled lowly and started trudging out of the room. Just before he reached the door, he reared his foot back and kicked the wall with all his might. He then stumbled back to the nurse.    
"I'm injured," he reported, looking fiercely into the adult's eyes.    
He whipped around and laid down in the cot next to Bruce, who was oblivious to the waking world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, nightmares (at least from what I can tell) are not really a symptom of seizures, but the inclusion of this detail is due to my HC cause of Bruce's epilepsy (repeated head trauma caused by his horrible father). 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
